


It's Like You Never Left

by Pastelpabay (orphan_account)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Eggsy, Eggsy is crazy, Hurt Eggsy, IM A VIRGIN DON'T READ THIS, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mind Break, Protective Merlin, first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-01 07:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10917294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Pastelpabay
Summary: Eggsy takes Harry's death hard he starts to suffer from night terrors and depression due to the fact. Eggsy quickly falls into insanity after being given a month to gain closure over Harry's death by taking care of his home. As he gains comfort and a sense of safety he then stops leaving and starts wearing Harry's clothes. Towards the middle of the month Harry is released from the ward early and comes home to Eggsy who has a special gift waiting.





	It's Like You Never Left

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut and fic for this fandom. I love Kingsman and this prompt has been in my mind for a few days. Oh how I have cringed while writing this.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry is alive. He lost his eye in the process,but he was alive. It should have taken six months to get back on his feet again. Over those months Harry made a steady recovery, faster than planned. By the middle of the fifth month he was ready to be released from the Kingsman ward.

* * *

"Alright Harry you're all set and ready to go." Merlin and Harry stood in front of the ward where Harry was about to go back to his flat. "I would like to warn you Harry to take caution on your return. Eggsy has been living in your flat and taking care of your belongings." Harry looks off set by the news. "Why is Eggsy living in my flat Merlin? He's not some maid. Doesn't he have missions to go on due to my absence?" Without skipping a beat Merlin spoke a bit on edge. "Harry you don't understand, Eggsy took your "leave" a bit too hard. Harry-" There was a pause and the Scot continues in a lower voice, "He cares for you so much I can barely explain it. Just take my word for it." Harry could see the truth in the other man's eyes. "Go, I'm sure he would enjoy seeing you." After Merlin's explanation Harry entered his taxi and left the HQ with a bit more contempt knowing someone was watching over his flat and that his things would be in order. It calmed him, the fact that Eggsy was taking care of himself. Harry had figured he would be upset over his "death". With a nod of his head Yves was off. Harry then rested into his seat feeling as if he hadn't exhaled in five months.

* * *

 It's been five months. Almost six months that Harry has been dead.

It all started with Eggsy watching the feed of Harry in Kentucky. It was simple and light. Then the chaos sounded and he saw Harry fight like he was created to do so. Such fluid motions, like watching Swan Lake. It was however, a stunning sight until the shot rang out. Until the bullet that drilled it's way into Harry's brain was ingrained into Eggsy's memory.

He couldn't rest without dreaming of Harry being shot, his body going limp, and hitting the pavement no stop regardless of how hard Eggsy sobbed and begged. Sometimes he himself would be shooting Harry,sometimes Harry would shoot himself, but no matter what it robbed Eggsy of sleep and peace. Everything felt so numb. He would curl into a ball and think endlessly.

_He couldn't have died._

_It's Harry Hart...my Harry._

_I thought he cared for me._

_Why would he leave?_

Eggsy's terrors only worsened, going from soft whimpers to screaming and pleading for the older man. One particular night was where Valentine murdered Harry in front of an immobile Eggsy then went on to taunting Eggsy until he was a sobbing mess.

"Why would Harry waste his time on a faggot dead beat like you.-"  
  
_Please stop_

 _"_ How could scum like you ever" Valentine's voice suddenly starts to boom

"Ever get someone to  love you"

_That's not true_

"He should have left you afte- **Eggsy** \- bailing your ass out of jail! **Eggsy** YOU DIDN'T DESERVE HI- **EGGSY WAKE UP!** "

 

Eggsy woke up with a start, sweat glistening on his pale and toned bare chest. "Eggsy are you alright? You seem to be having a nightmare or terror of sorts. Your heart rate was too high for me to ignore." Running a hand over his face the younger boy catches his breath. "Merlin I can't do this anymore. I miss him too much. I always hear him, see him, and sometimes I even smell him. I haven't had the chance at restful night of sleep since he was last..." Eggsy takes a long pause thinking of how he let him leave so easily. "But that doesn't matter cause he will never love me the same way ." There was another pause and Eggsy was sure Merlin had ended the transmission before his untimely confession. But then after what felt like ages the man cleared his throat. "Eggsy I've been watching over you for the last few months and it breaks my heart to see and hear you sobbing and calling out for Harry. I think it would be best for your mental health to take some time off. I'm sure you haven't been to Harry's flat in a while, have you lad?" "No I haven't" the younger man sounds almost like a wounded child. "Well then why don't you make your self out home for the time being to get a bit of closure?"  Merlin could hear Eggsy gasped slightly. "That sounds heavenly Merlin, I can't thank you enough" Almost hearing the smile on the older man's face he replies," No problem lad, now please try to get some sleep"

"Goodnight Bruv" "Goodnight Eggsy"

 

The following morning Eggsy packed what little he owned, kissed his mum and sis goodbye with haste and tirelessly left for the last fragment of Harry he had left. He failed to ask why the house hadn't been cleaned out and sold off months ago, but that didn't matter at the time. He just wanted _his_ Harry. Once on the awaited doorstep with a box of his belongings Eggsy waited for Merlin to lift the security and then slipped inside at the sound of a small _tick_. "Eggsy I now have lifted my watch from the estate for the time being.Please take care of the place." Standing stunned with his bag of items Eggsy nods gleefully. "I'll take good care of the place, thanks loads Merlin" "No problem Eggsy" Then the transmission was cut. Eggsy yawns places down his box in the guest room and makes his rounds to see the damage. It turns out the cleaning service Harry has must not have been canceled because the place was spotless. There was even fresh groceries in the fridge. He passes the time reading over the many news clippings and insect descriptions. After a bit Eggsy finds Harry's robe and puts it on inhaling the spice and musk that drenched it. That night Eggsy curls tight in the robe drowned in the cotton sheets of Harry's queen sized bed. From that day on Eggsy began to wear more of Harry's garments and started to go out less. He thought he was helping himself.

_It's like he never left  
_

* * *

His eyes were dull and cold. He hadn't gone out in a week or two, and Eggsy wasn't planning doing so. All the boy needed was his Harry. Every time he smelled him Eggsy felt farther away from reality. It's so heavenly to feel so out of mind he would say to Mr.Pickle. But with time passing Eggsy would lose him again.

 _Why is he still trying to run from me?_  

_I just wanted his touch. The feeling of his large hands grazing over my body and laying tender kisses on my neck. We would make love countless time after being starved from each other._

The thought brings shivers down my spine. I have opened myself everyday to be ready for when my love comes home. I clean up the house everyday when the service isn't here and I manage like I was his own.

 

That night Eggsy plunges four fingers into his sore entrance muttering and whimpering to himself with Harry's underwear wrapped around his cock that is leaking pre cum.

He fists his cock with the plush fabric a few times before adding another finger into himself. "Ugh Harry I feel so full" the boy continues to get himself off on his "lover's" bed.

Eggsy licks his lips as if he's searching for something sweet. He moans out like a whore and snaps his head up as if his hair was yanked and cries out while moving his fingers into his abused hole with increasing speed and force.

Eggsy leaves his cock and tweeks his nipples to only drool on himself in blissful euphoria while ramming his digits in and out.

"Ugh honey I wish you were here to ram your cock in my cunt, I-wou-I would be your beautiful blushing bride Harry.I would let you ravish me and be as rough as you please." the boy rabbles on.

Eggsy swiftly abandons his puckered tits to shove Harry's underwear in his mouth making his eyes roll back at the taste of his salty pre cum mixed with the musk of the unused garment.

"Yes, ri- right there, please give me more. I've been so good for you while you were go-ugh Harry" Eggsy keens on himself which causes his hand to spasm. Working his digits in and out with more energy Eggsy finishes off with a muffled cry of his lovers name and falls limp on the sheets with hot cum streaked along his chest.

_I still miss you Harry_

_I might need someone else_

_I don't want that but you don't love me the same so someone else will have to take me_

* * *

(Present Day)

 

How much had Eggsy kept from me? I know I did keep my life from him for five months, but that was classified my family couldn't know I was alive. I had no idea Eggsy felt so deeply for me. How long had the poor boy been having such thoughts plaguing his mind. All for me, he was in love with me. I could never tell. I always thought it was a fatherly bond. How could I be so oblivious? I hope the boy is home I would love to explain this mess to him. I would hate for him to never have closure. As I got lost in my thoughts Yves snatched me back into reality. "We are five minutes away Mr.Hart" I sigh. This was starting to worry me. I have no idea how much pent up emotion Eggsy must have bottled up inside himself. I'm starting to feel cold at the image of Eggsy pained and depressed to only find comfort in my home. Like a child coming to his parents after scraping his knee. Thoughts and questions well inside of my head and race by as we pull into my estate. I exit the car with a wave and goodbye to Yves and enter my home.

Hanging my suit and arranging my shoes by the door I settle myself and start to fix a cup of tea. It doesn't seem like Eggsy is home, it's too quiet. After finishing a cup I make my way to my bedroom. The house looks just the way I left it. The glass cases holding my insects were even freshly dusted and pristine, impressed at the work the service has done I make my way to my bedroom to take a nap. The door for the room is closed. I always keep it open.

 

I gasped at the sight before me. The tea cup shatters against the ground. The sound rings in my ear.

A man I've never seen before in my life is half naked with a slit throat and a hickey on his collarbone freshly dead on the polished wood. Completely drained of all blood. The man looked to have died a few hours ago. He wasn't kidnapped,and he seemed to have been here willingly _._ He had to have been lead in here because the security is too complex for the average man to break. The only person here today has been Eggsy.

_This couldn't have been Eggsy_

I hear a slight swish of water in my bathroom and snap my head towards it. Someone was here. I quietly inch over to my bedside table and grab my back up pistol. Then stalk my way ever so gently to the closed bathroom door. _Please don't be Eggsy._ I place my hand on the door knob and a gentle and ever so soft voice is heard through the door.

"Harry, love? Is that you?"

I went pale.

Twisting the door knob I could feel a frog in throat growing as a place my gun down on my dresser and enter the room with my eye closed not wanting to invade the boy's privacy.

Then I stop, abruptly. With my eyes still closed and fully in the bathroom I smell a strong odor of iron.

Then in the tiniest voice in hear Eggsy in a choked voice,"Harry, you've come back, oh what happened to your eye?".

"Please open your good one, you need to see me"

"I don't want to Eggsy, please tell me why there is a dead man inside my bedroom"  
"Please open your eye Harry"

My eye twitches a bit, as if it wants to see what's in front of me. But then I hear a slight swish an heavy drops falling into the tub. Then shifting and wet splashes along the tile. I then feel a wet hand on my cheek.

"Would you open your eye Love?" I smell iron thick on Eggsy's trembling hands and I slowly open it.

The sight makes me want to sob onto the boy,hug him, and run out at the same time.

It was like time had stopped. Eggsy standing in front of me head to toe in the watered down blood of the man dead in the bedroom. He looks empty, drained, almost as if he's been shut in. He has many faded pink hickeys on his neck, and as I look further down he's bare. The usually pristine white now has a tub with blood mixed water in it and bloody footprints on the tile. Next to the tub are my robe, undergarments, and a soiled knife. It was beautiful in the most horrid way to conceive. I have killed many people and seen terrible sights, but knowing that Eggsy did this is something I can't explain.

He then places his other hand on my other cheek and he wipes away a tear. Eggsy places his forehead on mine wrapping his arms around my neck staining my collar with blood as I stand stunned.

"I didn't think you would ever come back, I thought you were dead. I almost had sex with that man when I was waiting for you" He glances up at me a kisses my cheek.

"I love you Harry"

 _I love you Harry_  

"Harry please speak" Eggsy sounds so worried I should speak but I can't. I open my mouth and then close it.

"Eggsy my dear boy why have done all of this? Why did you kill that man?" it comes out more gentle then I expected.

Eggsy shifts his head into the crook of my neck whining a bit at the question. "Cause I needed to".  The boy looks back up at me with his now empty emerald eyes. "I couldn't stand looking at him after I tried to fuck him." I winced at his word of choice "I wanted him to fuck me like the dirty whore I am Harry." Eggsy's face contorts into sobs and starts to become enraged like the flip of a switch. He back away from me with his head in his hands. "I was saving myself for YOU Harry, I LOVE YOU!" He screams it out causing me to back up against the door. Eggsy looks insane with his hair sticking up in all directions dried up with blood. Standing against the door eyes wide I watch Eggsy pick up the knife dried with blood and lift towards his mouth. "I wanted to wash away the dirty feeling of not waiting for you down the drain with his blood" He inhales the scent deeply and runs the knife along his tongue.

As he does so his eyes run sparks through my body. He senses how tense I am and slowly makes his way back over, I forgot just how naked Eggsy currently is. A clatter of a knife is heard and I close my eye once more feeling tension wash over the room. Hands graze over my face and Eggsy's lips wash over my ear, "Why are you trying to run from me?". The crazed boy licks my cartilage and nips at my lobe sliding down on his knees to start pulling out my flaccid cock. "Why are you letting me do this Harry? Do you want this?, do you need this?" Eggsy starts to stroke my member slowly working up to pumping. "Do you want to take me as your bitch like that man wanted to? He said he would pump me full of his seed like he knew a bitch like me would want." I'm starting to grow harder and harder the more he talks, the arousal feeling forbidden. "Are going to fill his empty promises love?" Eggsy is still pumping my cock when he abruptly stops and moves back to his feet before I could open my eye and strikes me to where I fall to my feet and clutch my face.The broken boy strides over to the mirror.

"Am I ugly or somethin?" He starts off quite calm,and turns towards me.

"I HAVE WAITED SO LONG FOR YOU!" It is a broken cry that almost ended in an eruption of sobs.

He has been in so much pain.

I can feel it in the air somehow.

While still thoroughly trained I feel rusty and old, like I couldn't function correctly to defend myself. It doesn't help that I'm barely used to having only one eye. I feel like I can't move with such an erection. While assessing my situation Eggsy sneers at me. I try not to have my eye drift down. "Eggsy please, we need to talk this over and get you help. I worry for you dear and I care for your well being." The boy's body softens and he shifts. "I know you do, but I want more then just care Harry I want your love." The end of his statement almost comes out as a plea.

"I'm sorry for hitting you Harry I was just so angry at you but I was also so sad and happy." He starts to get down on his knees and crawl towards me. "I-it's fine Eggsy let's just get you cleaned up." I try to get to my feet but he yanks me back down and wraps his legs around my waist sitting in my lap. Trapping me with my own personal poison.

"You didn't think I was done" His lips were a sin to look at moist from the blood. "I have been waiting so long to have that cock inside of me and you're not leaving until it's a reality" Eggsy's eyes are like fire burning into my skull. He starts to grind onto my lap. I try to suppress my groans, but Eggsy notices and leans near my ear and states wetly, "I wanna hear you love". Which promptly makes me keen and buck up onto Eggsy's erection making sparks fly between us. This leads the boy into kissing me fully. He's more confident;sure of himself. His lips melt into mine like butter;tongues gliding through each other's mouths. My hands run over Eggsy's bare sculpted back and towards his ass which I grope and kneed, which makes the boy's eyes roll back with a gasp.

"Oh yes daddy I need it." 

At that point I sort of stare at the boy and he notices. Like the thin string my control is hanging from has been cut I ravage the boy with roaming and pinching grasps and my mouth ghosting along and nipping at his soft skin.Looking back at the Eggsy's face he's crumbling away at the seams more then he already was. Swollen bitten lips, glazed over eyes, matted and bloody hair, and a leaking cock smearing his fluids over his torso like a paint brush. He is utterly wrecked and oh so beautiful. Through this he grabs hold of my member and starts to vigorously jerk me off. A gasp is ripped from my lungs. My eyes felt heavier with lust and want.

I wasn't leaving this room for the next hour.

_I'll be sent to a special part of hell_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Cringes*
> 
> I was gonna write further smut but I felt so uncomfortable. Plus no idea what to write.  
> Comment below and check me out at:  
> In this order (Personal,Marvel,Green Day)  
> http://nikkipabay.tumblr.com/  
> http://pastelpabay.tumblr.com/  
> http://nightlifeismyhighlife.tumblr.com/


End file.
